Forgotten Memories
by Paresse
Summary: [Shonen-ai] Rei x Teepo, Nina x Ryu, Fahl x Garr ggg
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Forgotten Memories

Teil: 01?

Autor: KuschelGruftie

E-Mail: KuschelGruftieyahoo.de

Fandom: Breath of Fire 3

Pairing: Rei x Teepo, Ryu x Nina, Garr x Fahl

Bewertung: PG

Warnung: bissal depri

Inhalt: Rei verpflichtet sich Nina bei ihren ‚Polizeilichen' Aufgaben zu helfen. In der Zwischenzeit haben sich auch wieder Leute gefunden, die, die Arena führen, genauso zwielichtig wie Balio und Sunder. Rei wird beauftragt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und trifft dabei unerwartet auf eigentlich tote Bekannte.

Kommentar: ... NEIN... Ich weigere mich immer noch Teepos Tod zu akzeptieren ggg Und Garrs... eigentlich schon, jetzt aber nicht lach

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire III gehört leider Gottes nicht mir, sondern Capcom und alle anderen, die da mitgearbeitet haben. Ich möchte kein einziges Copyright verletzen und ich mach auch keine Kohle hier mit

„ … " Wörtliche Rede

… Gedanken

-

Leise seufzend stand Rei vor seinem neuen zu Hause. Das Schloss Wyndias. Nina hatte gerade ihre Verlobung mit Ryu bekannt gegeben, weshalb im Schloss ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte. Nur Rei fehlte irgendwie der Grund, sich zu freuen. Es war seinen Freunden nicht fair gegenüber, aber viel zu schwer, lag ihm die Last auf seinem Herzen.

Er war hier, ohne Teepo. Den Jungen, den er aufgenommen hatte, mit dem er so viel erlebt hatte und vor allem, den er so lange vermisst hatten. Der, dessen Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Rei ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging die Treppe zu seinen Gemächern nach oben. Er wollte den Anderen nicht die schöne Stimmung vermiesen, daher hielt er es für besser, sich zurück zu ziehen.

Betrübt ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und sah wieder seine Hände an. Wie konnte er nur? Teepo! Wieder ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, diesmal aber so fest, dass seine Fingernägel, seine Haut aufrissen und blut zu Boden tropfte. Er war dein Freund, dein Leben und du? Du hast ihn einfach getötet, hast die ganzen Erinnerungen verdrängt... 

Es war viel passiert und beide hatten an etwas geglaubt, beide hatten dafür gekämpft, aber nur einer konnte diesen Kampf überleben. Der Hulin1 schüttelte den Kopf und schürzte die Lippen. Warum musste es nur soweit kommen? Wieso ausgerechnet Teepo?

Rei ließ sich nach hinten auf die weiche Bettdecke sinken und sah die Decke an.

Erinnerungen an die Zedernwälder und seine Jugend mit Teepo stiegen hm in den Sinn. Du hast für ihn getötet, so viele Menschen und dann tötest du ihn einfach selbst. Was bist du nur für ein Monster Die Stimme in seinem Kopf trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Seit wann war er nur so ein Schwächling?

Es klopfte an der Tür und Ryu betrat mit fragendem Blick das Zimmer. „Hey Rei, alles in Ordnung? Seit wir gegen Myria gekämpft haben, bist du so anders." Rei setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur einfach im Moment etwas in Gedanken." Ryu sah ihn besorgt an, setzte sich dann zu ihm, dabei Reis Hände nehmend und sie mit einem einfachen Spruch heilend.

„Es ist wegen Teepo, nicht wahr?" Rei machte ein verletztes Gesicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ja. Ryu, ich hab ihn umgebracht. Wir waren doch Freunde, so lange Zeit!" Der Blauhaarige legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des großen Hulins. „Wir haben ihn getötet, Rei. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, er war bereit für seinen Glauben zu sterben und das, hat er getan!"

„Wir haben ihn für unseren Glauben getötet!" Wieder stieg Wut in Rei auf und er war überrascht, dass sie sich nicht einmal jetzt auf Ryu konzentrierte. Rei wusste, dass Ryu nicht Schuld war, es war sein eigener Wunsch nach Freiheit, aber jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Mörder. Der Brutler lächelte leicht und deutete auf die Tür. „Am Besten, du beruhigst dich erst mal ein bisschen. Schlaf dich aus und hör auf dich selbst zu verletzen, dass bringt niemandem etwas!"

Rei nickte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Ryu warf dem Gelbfelligen einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und verließ dann das Zimmer, um mit Nina, Momo und der Königsfamilie weiter zu feiern. An ihm war die ganze Sache auch nicht spurlos vorrübergegangen, aber seine Beziehung zu Teepo war nicht vergleichbar zu der, die Rei mit ihm hatte.

Rei hatte sich wieder voll und ganz im Griff. Sein Wunsch nach Selbstverstümmlung war abgeebbt und er konnte sich wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Nina hatte ihn zur Beobachtung der Arena abgestellt, da diese nun neue Besitzer hatte, die anscheinend ebenfalls Kontakte zum Schwarzmarkt hatten, wie ihre Vorgänger.

Rei konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen, um sich abzulenken, als sich in der Arena etwas um zu sehen. Auf dem Weg wickelte er seine Hände mit Bandagen ein, damit er die Griffe seiner Dolche besser halten konnte. Immer wieder hingen seine Gedanken an Ninas immer dicker werdenden Bauch. Ryu hatte wirklich keine Pause eingelegt und bald würde nun die Hochzeit folgen.

Schließlich stand er am Tor der Arena und seufzte. Hier kamen Balio und Sunder her. Diese verdammten Mistkerle. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das, was uns passiert ist, noch mal welchen passiert Rei grinste. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass genau das, was wir erlebt haben, eh nie wieder passiert 

Noch immer lag ein betrunkener Penner im Eingangsbereich. Es hatte sich wirklich nichts verändert, rein gar nichts! In Erinnerungen schwelgend steuerte er auf Fahl's Taverne zu. Das Zelt hatte sich zumindest verändert, denn es war um einiges Größer, als das letzte Mal, wo er hier gewesen war. Sein Blick sah sich die sonstigen Zelte an, auch diese schienen durch Größere ausgetauscht wurden zu sein.

Ein schmierig aussehender Mann stand vor einem Zelt und wedelte mit den Armen. „Kommen sie her, meine Herren, die schönsten Frauen des Reiches, nur für sie, kommen sie her!" Rei schmunzelte. Das letzte Mal war in diesem Zelt die ‚kleinste Frau der Welt', eine reine Katastrophe. Der Eingang zur Arena war versperrt, daher würde er sich erst mal schlau machen, wann das nächste Turnier der Meister statt fand.

Rei betrat also die Taverne. Fahl stand wie immer hinter der Theke, er sah noch genauso aus, wie immer. Er war ein betrunkener Muskelprotz. Halt! Er war NICHT betrunken. Okay, hier hat sich eine MENGE verändert Schmunzelnd trat er ein einem der vielen Tische vorbei und stellte sich zu Fahl. „Sag mal, wann ist denn das nächste Turnier der Meister?"

Fahl sah von seinem Glas auf, das er poliert hatte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist neu hier, was?" Rei nickte grinsend, anscheinend konnte sich der Wirt nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. „Du hast es erfasst, also? Was läuft hier jetzt so?" Fahl machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die neuen Besitzer lassen täglich Leute gegeneinander kämpfen. Eine reine Wettsache!"

Der Hulin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nur ein paar Kämpfe gegen einander? Und wer kämpft?" Fahl schmunzelte. „Der, der sich anmeldet. Na, ja die meisten versuchen gegen einfach Gegner zu kämpfen, zum Beispiel gegen Monster, die Gial aussucht!" Rei nickte verstehend. „Und wieso keine Mann gegen Mann kämpfe?"

Fahl lachte nun leise auf. „Weil keiner gegen Garr kämpfen will, du Hirni!" Die grünen Augen des Hulins weiteten sich ungläubig. „Garr?" Der Wirt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „er ist ungeschlagener Meister des Turniers..." Der Gelbfellige schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Garr ist tot!" Der Braunhaarige schüttelte nun, leicht sauer werdend den Kopf. „Garr und tot? Er erzählt denn so eine Scheiße!"

Er legte ein laszives Grinsen auf. „Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass er nicht tot ist!" Durch Reis Körper ging ein Schwall von Freude und Hoffnung. Der Wächter war nach dem Kampf gegen Myria versteinert wurden und dann war das Gebäude eingestürzt. Was auch immer passiert war, er lebte! „Wo ist er? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen!"

Der Wirt schüttelte den Kopf. „Er lebt in der Arena, wahrscheinlich ist er drin. Da kommt niemand rein, der nicht zur Crew gehört!" Rei legte die Stirn in Falten. „Kommst du rein?"

„Ja... Und?" Der Hulin sah ihn flehend an. „Ich muss ganz dringend mit ihm reden, bitte Fahl!" Der Wirt seufzte schwer und ging Richtung Zeltausgang. „Du wartest gefälligst draußen!"

Nach gut zehn Minuten kam Fahl wieder, gefolgt von Garr. Rei machte regelrecht einen Satz, als der Garr auch wirklich DER Garr war. „Du lebst!" Der Wächter sah Rei an und lächelte leicht. „Du auch." Rei war fassungslos, er starrte Garr einfach weiter an, der nur schmunzeln konnte.

„Wie kann das sein, ich habe gesehen wie..." Garr schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich Fahl zu, der noch immer neben ihm stand. „Entschuldige, aber ich würde gern..." Der Wirt nickte verstehend, drückte Garr die Schulter und verschwand dann wieder in sein Tavernenzelt. Der Wächter ging mit Rei etwas abseits und seufzte schwer.

„Ich wurde entsteinert." Die grünen Augen des Hulins sahen ihn fragend an. „Wer hat so eine Macht?" Der Wächter lachte leise und spielte an seinen Perlen herum. „Fällt dir wirklich nichts ein?" Rei legte abermals die Stirn in Falten. „Die Brut. Aber Ryu ist nicht zurückgegangen, da wir uns sicher waren, dass du tot seiest!"

Der geflügelte Mann sah Rei in die Augen. „Ich rede auch nicht von Ryu." Der Hulin machte einen Schritt zurück und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Heißt das, dass er noch lebt?" Garr schmunzelte leicht und nickte. „Hat die Ryu nicht erzählt, was er alles überlebt hat?"

„Doch schon, aber ich dachte, dass es Myria war, die ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt hat!"

„Dann unterschätzt du unsere Macht aber gewaltig." Rei erstarrte, er konnte seinen Herzschlag hämmern hören. Diese Stimme! Ganz langsam drehte der Hulin sich um und blickte in Teepos lilane Augen. „Du lebst!" Der Hulin wollte den Mann umarmen, dieser verpasste ihm aber eine Ohrfeige. „Stimmt und das ist nicht DEIN verdienst!"

Der Gelbfellige spürte einen Stich im Herz. „Es tut mir Leid, Teepo, aber du hast uns doch gar keine andere Wahl gelassen." Der Angesprochene warf seine langen lilanen Haare zurück und funkelte den Hulin offen hassend an. „Du hast dich gegen mich gestellt und dabei dachte ich, dass wir Freunde wären!"

„Oh Teepo, das sind wir, aber..." Rei fehlten die Worte. Er lebte, er lebte doch tatsächlich! Teepo sah ihn abwartend an. „Aber? Aber Ryu hat mich von seiner Sache völlig überzeugt und er ist nun mein bester Freund!" Grüne Augen fanden wütend funkelnd Lilane. „Das ist nicht wahr, Teepo und du weißt das!"

Rei nahm Teepos Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Bitte, Teepo. Das was passiert ist, tut mir wirklich Leid und ich... Es tut mir wirklich Leid, bitte versteh doch!" Der Brutler entzog sich der Berührung und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Ich habe eine Arena zu führen. Entschuldige mich doch bitte und wenn nicht: Dann ist es mir auch egal!"

Der Hulin verstand die Welt nicht mehr, fragend sah er zu Garr, der seufzte. „Er ist sehr enttäuscht gewesen und voller Hass." Rei nickte. „Aber warum hat er dich geheilt?" Der Wächter lächelte leicht. „Weil wir beide Freunde sind, Rei." Der Hulin ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich bin so ein Monster, ich habe meinen besten Freund betrogen!"

Sachte klopfte Rei dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Rei. Teepo bekommt sich bestimmt wieder ein. Ich hoffe doch, dass du dir die Kämpfe heute Abend an siehst!" Der Hulin sah in die Richtung, in der Teepo verschwunden war. Garr grinste. „Man könnte denken, dass ihr ein altes Liebespaar seid, so wie ihr einander hinterher schmachtet!"

Rei zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er ist mein bester Freund, ich schmachte ihm nicht hinterher!" Der Wächter schmunzelte. „Schon gut. Komm, lass uns was trinken gehen!"

„Garr? Glaubst du, dass er mir je vergeben wird?" Ein leises Lachen erklang vom Angesprochenem. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er das wird. Er war wie besessen dich zu finden, als ihr aber hier nicht aufgetaucht seid, war er wütend. Er muss wohl erst mal über die Sache hinwegkommen."

„Er hat mich gesucht?" Rei musste leicht lächeln. „Wirklich?" Garr nickte und betrat mit ihm das Tavernenzelt. „Und wir, er war in den Minen, auf der Ogerstraße, Schwarzmarkt, Zedernwälder, Mc Neil... Überall!" Der Hulin nickte und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Garr ging zu Fahl und kam mit zwei Krügen voller Bier wieder.

„Sag mal, wie soll ich Fahls laszives Grinsen einstufen, als ich nach dir fragte?" Der Wächter musste leise lachen. „Nun Fahl und ich..." Garr machte eine wedelnde Bewegung mit seiner großen Hand. Auf Reis Gesicht zeichnete sich ein riesiges Fragezeichen ab. „Ihr?" Der Andere schien nach Worten zu suchen, als Fahl ihm zuvorkam: „Ich tun es miteinander!"

„Hääääääääääääääää?" Der Unglauben stand Rei ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Bitte!" Fahl lachte leise, während Garr mit den Schultern zuckte. „Tja, Tatsache!" Rei nickte plötzlich. „DAS erklärt einiges." Er nahm ein Zug seines Bieres und machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Deswegen kommt dein Hirn auch auf diese absurde Idee, dass Teepo und ich uns anschmachten!"

-

1 Falls jemand nicht Erinnerungen Erneuerungen gelesen hat: Katzenmensch


	2. 02

Titel: Forgotten Memories

Teil: 02?

Autor: KuschelGruftie

E-Mail: KuschelGruftieyahoo.de

Fandom: Breath of Fire 3

Pairing: Rei x Teepo, Ryu x Nina, Garr x Fahl

Bewertung: PG

Warnung: viel sap... also Zahnbürste bereithalten

Inhalt: Rei verpflichtet sich Nina bei ihren ‚Polizeilichen' Aufgaben zu helfen. In der Zwischenzeit haben sich auch wieder Leute gefunden, die, die Arena führen, genauso zwielichtig wie Balio und Sunder. Rei wird beauftragt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und trifft dabei unerwartet auf eigentlich tote Bekannte.

Kommentar: ... NEIN... Ich weigere mich immer noch Teepos Tod zu akzeptieren ggg Und Garrs... eigentlich schon, jetzt aber nicht lach

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire III gehört leider Gottes nicht mir, sondern Capcom und alle anderen, die da mitgearbeitet haben. Ich möchte kein einziges Copyright verletzen und ich mach auch keine Kohle hier mit

„ … " Wörtliche Rede

… Gedanken

oOo ... oOo Rückblende

-

Eine Vase ging zu Bruch, dann flog ein Stuhl zu Boden. Teepo ging wutschnaubend im Zimmer auf und ab und versuchte seine Wut an den Möbelstücken ab zu reagieren. Sie hatten wenigstens keine Gefühle, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Genau dies hatte Rei verletzt. Wieso hatte er sich nur gegen ihn gestellt?

‚Wieso hast du dich denn gegen ihn gestellt?' Fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Seufzend ließ er sich in den Sessel, der am Fenster des Zimmers stand fallen. Ja, warum habe ich das? Ich habe unsere Freundschaft genauso verraten, aber warum war ich eben nur so wütend Er ließ seine rechte Hand an seine Stirn wandern, hinter der sich ein pochender Schmerz bemerkbar machte.

Ich hab ihm Dinge vorgeworfen, die er hätte mir auch vorwerfen können, doch der Unterschied ist, dass er es nicht getan hat Er strich sich eine lilane Strähne zurück und sah seine Hand an, die Rei zuvor gedrückt hatte. Er hat sich so gefreut, mich wieder zusehen. Er sah verletzt aus, als ich so mit ihm umging. 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Ich habe so verbissen nach ihm gesucht und dann stehe ich ihm gegenüber und ohrfeige ihn Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, hätten wir damals nicht bei Mc Neil eingebrochen. Teepo erhob sich wieder und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Er musste noch unbedingt einiges wegen der Kämpfe erledigen.

Vielleicht kam Rei ja heute Abend und er würde eine zweite Chance bekommen, um mit ihm über alles zu reden, was er wirklich inständig hoffte, schließlich bedeutete Rei ihm viel. Sehr viel.

Garr hatte ihn mit in die Arena genommen. Sie standen ziemlich weit vorne und hatten einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen in der Arena. Es wurde immer voller, hauptsächlich Männer, die alle nicht aussahen, als würden sie ehrlicher Arbeit nachgehen. Schließlich trat Teepo aus einer der Türen. Er trug eine dunkle Rüstung mit einem lilanen Drachen als Emblem.

Die Menge jubelte. Der junge Brutler setzte ein lächeln auf und deutete in die Menge. „Wieder neigt sich der Tag dem Ende zu und ihr seid hier um Spaß zu haben!" Wieder jubelte die Menge und einer schrie besonders laut: „Und ne Menge Kohle zu machen!" Das Lächeln auf Teepos Gesicht wurde breiter. „Klar, dass wollen wir alle."

„Heute Abend bekommen wir ein paar gute Kämpfe zu sehen, hoffe ich jedenfalls." Teepo deutete auf die Tür. „Unser erster Kandidat! Viel Glück, Junge!" Teepo verließ die Arena und ein junger Mann trat an seine Stelle. Er trug eine ziemlich zerschlissene Rüstung und sah nicht sonderlich Kampf erprobt aus.

Rei wendete sich an Garr. „Was passiert, wenn er verliert?" Der Wächter schmunzelte. „Teepo belebt ihn wieder. Hier stirbst du nicht, Kleiner." Rei nickte verstehend und sah zu, wie ein Echsenmensch und zwei Titan-Goos in die Arena geschickt wurden. Rei schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kleine hat keine Chance!" Garr nickte zustimmend.

Das sollte sich Bewahrheiten. Keine zwei Minuten später kippte die Gestalt unter zwei Schlägen der Titan-Goos um. Daraufhin betrat Teepo wieder die Arena und schickte die Monster herrisch zurück in ihre Käfige. Die Monster gehorchten. Behände trug er den Jungen aus der Arena und tauchte dann ein wenig später wieder auf.

„Das war wohl ein sehr kurzes Vergnügen." Zustimmung von der Menge. „Nun, dann wollen wir hoffen, dass uns die Nächste nicht so enttäuscht!" Er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung auf die Tür. „Hier ist Clawer!" Teepo machte einen Satz, landete geschickt auf dem Geländer, dass die Zuschauer von der Arena trennte und landete dann auf dem Boden.

Das Publikum jubelte, doch Rei konnte nicht ausmachen ob für Teepos galanten Sprung oder die Frau, die mit gezückten Dolchen in die Arena getigert kam. Sie bekam die gleichen Gegner, wie der Junge vor ihr. Sie hatte allerdings keinerlei Mühe den Echsenmensch auszulöschen und dann geschickt vor den Titan-Goos auszuweichen, um diese dann ebenfalls zu attackieren.

Rei wendete sich Garr zu, der gespannt beobachtete, wie Teepo sich mit einem der Gäste unterhielt. „Du, Garr? Verrätst du mir, wie das zwischen dir und Fahl... zustande gekommen ist?" Der Wächter grinste leicht und nickte. „Klar. Na, ja wir waren beide furchtbar betrunken, den Abend, wo ich hier wieder auftauchte. Teepo war früh schlafen gegangen und da hat sich das entwickelt.

Wir haben uns beiden eingestanden, dass wir es verdammt gut fanden und deswegen machen wir es immer noch, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bildet!" Der Hulin nickte und machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Liebst du ihn?" Garr schmunzelte. „Ich erzähle dir vieles, Rei, aber nicht alles!" Der Hulin zog eine Schnute, lachte dann aber leise.

Clawer hatte währenddessen auch die zweite Monsterfuhre besiegt und wartete nun, vor Erschöpfung lautstark atmend, auf eine weitere. Teepo stieß zu den beiden Beobachtern auf. Rei sah Teepo vorsichtig lächelnd an, als dieser zu ihnen kam. „Hey, Teepo!" Doch dieser ignorierte Garr geflissen und sah Rei eingehend an, dieser sah zurück.

Garr konnte das Schweigen zwischen den Beiden und die Anspannung regelrecht fühlen. Auf einmal fühlte er sich äußerst fehl am Platz. Er machte ein paar Schritte zurück und winkte leicht zum Abschied. „Ich werde dann mal zu Fahl gehen!" Damit war der Wächter auch schon verschwunden. Teepo deutete auf den Ausgang. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch mal unterhalten."

Der Hulin nickte zustimmend und folgte dem jungen Brutler aus der Arena. Dieser musste noch einer jungen Frau bescheid sagen, die für ihn das moderieren der Kämpfe übernehmen sollte, dann gingen sie gemeinsam in Teepos Zimmer. Die Scherben von der Vase waren entfernt wurden und auch die Möbel standen wieder so, wie sie zu standen hatten.

Elegant ließ Teepo sich aufs Bett gleiten und sah Rei eingehend an. „Die Ohrfeige tut mir Leid." Rei ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett gleiten und grinste leicht. „Die hab ich schon vergessen, als Garr mir erzählt hat, wie versessen du mich gesucht hast!" Auf der weißen Gesichtshaut des Lilahaarigen zeigte sich ein blassroter Schein.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst Rei, wirklich sehr. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr nach dem Kampf hierher zurückkehren würdet und wir wieder von vorne beginnen könnten." Der Kleinere schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Und dann bist du hier, einfach so aus dem Nichts und... Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so heftig reagiert habe..."

Ohne Vorwarnung fiel Teepo Rei um den Hals. „ Das was passiert ist tut mir so Leid, Rei." Der Hulin wurde leicht rot, als er Teepo so hielt und dessen heftigen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Oder war es sein eigener? Sachte, etwas mit der Situation überfordert, strich er dem Brutler über den Rücken. „Schon gut, Teepo. Mir tut es doch auch Leid."

Tränen stiegen dem Kleineren in die Augen und er musste hilflos schluchzen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich an seinen Vater schmiegte. Aber Rei war für ihn noch so viel mehr und beinahe hätten sie sich für immer verloren. „Bitte, fang jetzt bloß nicht mit weinen an." Reis Stimme klang schon regelrecht etwas panisch.

Lilane, mit Tränen gefüllte Augen trafen auf seine Grünen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Rei." Die ersten beiden Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen und Rei musste plötzlich an eine Begebenheit in der Vergangenheit denken. Sanft leckte er die Tränen von den Wangen und Teepo begann zu kichern. „Hör auf, deine Zunge kitzelt!"

Der Gelbfellige lächelte leicht. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als ich das, das erste Mal gemacht habe?" Teepo nickte und lächelte. „Das ist so viele Jahre her. Das war, als du mich in den Wäldern gefunden hast."

oOo

Rei, nun wieder ein Teenager, streifte auf der Suche nach der Geräuschursache die Zedernwälder. Seit fast einer Stunde quälte ihn das Geräusch eines weinende Kindes und schließlich fand er es. Ein Junge mit langen lilanen Haaren saß auf dem Boden, in ein dünnes Leinen gewickelt und weinte ganz erbärmlich.

Etwas ratlos hockte sich Rei vor den Jungen und seufzte leise. „Hey Kleiner, nicht weinen. Was ist denn passiert?" Verweinte lilane Augen sahen auf und trafen Rei bis ins Herz und er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. „Meine Mutter ist weg und...", ein Schluchzen unterbrach seinen Satz, „ und jetzt ist Teepo ganz alleine!"

Rei lächelte aufmunternd. „Du bist nicht alleine, ich werde mich um dich kümmern, okay?" Teepos Augen begannen leicht zu strahlen, aber noch immer liefen unaufhaltsam Tränen aus den Augen des Kindes. „Aber Teepos Mama..." Wieder begann der kleine Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt zu werden. Hilflos nahm der Hulin das Kind in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so Leid, mein Kleiner." Rei begann langsam panisch zu werden. Warum kann er nicht einfach aufhören zu weinen Mit liebevollem Lächeln leckte er die Tränen von den Wangen und der Junge begann tatsächlich leise zu lachen. „Deine Zunge ist ganz rau, das kitzelt!" Der Hulin grinste und machte weiter, bis der Junge sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, dann hob Rei ihn auf.

„Ab jetzt, wird nicht mehr geheult!"

oOo

Teepo schmunzelte leicht und lehnte sich weiter an Rei. „Seitdem hab ich so gut wie nicht mehr geweint. Ich wollte immer so stark sein wie du." Der Hulin gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. „Ich bin nicht stark, Teepo, ganz im Gegenteil. Ohne dich bin ich eine absolute Niete!" Der junge Brutler lächelte. „Dann darfst du halt nicht mehr weggehen!"

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall zu Ryus Hochzeit gehen." Rei grinste breit und schmunzelte breit. „Und zur Taufe seines Kindes!" Teepo sah ihn groß an. „Er heiratet und ist schon schwanger?" Rei begann zu lachen. „Er nicht, aber Nina!" Der Lilahaarige wurde auf Grund seines Versprechers rot. „Du weißt, was ich meine!"

Rei schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Teepos und drückte den Jüngeren an sich, dieser sah etwas fragend zu dem Hulin hoch, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Teepo lächelte, legte eine Hand auf die Brust des Diebes und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. „Ich bin so froh, Rei, ich hab dich so unbeschreiblich vermisst."

„Teepo, wenn du wüsstest, was ich mir alles antun wollte, weil ich dachte, dass ich dich getötet hätte!" Der Brutler sah entgeistert auf. „Zum Beispiel?" Rei löste sich von Teepo und stand auf, kratze sich dabei verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Lass uns zu Garr gehen und was Essen, ich hab einen Bärenhunger!"

Teepo lächelte schließlich wieder. „Du hast dich absolut nicht verändert, du Vielfrass!" Gemeinsam schlenderten sie aus der riesigen Arena heraus und betraten die kühle Nachtluft, die von den Gerüchen von Gewürzen, Bier und schwitzenden Männern durchzogen war. Langsam schlenderten sie auf die Taverne zu, blieben davor allerdings stehen.

„Danke, Teepo, dass du Garr geholfen hast." Der Brutler grinste breit und nickte leicht. „Er war am Anfang gar nicht so begeistert davon, aber wir hatten keine Zeit zu diskutieren!" Gemeinsam traten sie ein und begannen gleichzeitig zu grinsen. Fahl hockte auf der Theke und biss sich regelrecht mit Garr herum. Teepo räusperte sich und schlenderte gelassen näher.

„Kuuuundschaft!" Flötete Teepo grinsend, als Fahl und Garr sich erschrocken von einander lösten. „Du kleiner, mieser..." Teepo grinste auf Fahls versuchten Beleidigungen nur. Rei stellte sich hinter Teepo und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. „Das ist ja echt fies von dir, er geht extra, damit wir uns unterhalten können und du...!"

Teepo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey!" Damit trat er säuerlich gegen die Theke. „War doch nur Spaß." Der Hulin grinste breit. „Ich fand's auch lustig. Die Beiden wahrscheinlich weniger."

Gar grinste breit und nickte. „Ja, Rei. Versuch ihn mal zu erziehen!" Teepo warf Garr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich bin von Rei großgezogen wurden, meinst du nicht, dass er mich schon erzogen hat!"

Garr sah Rei entgeistert an, der sich ein breites Grinsen gönnte. „Eigentlich wollten wir was Essen." Der Wächter lachte. „Denkst du eigentlich noch an was anderes als ans Essen?" der Hulin nickte eifrig und deutete auf Teepo. „An ihn!" Dieser wurde plötzlich rot, räusperte sich und drehte sich verlegen weg, während Garr und Fahl in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder... OH MAN, WIR SIND FREUNDE VERDAMMT!"

Ende Teil 2

-

So und wieder ein kleiner Teil fertig


End file.
